Lost To The Ages
by Kalexfan2018
Summary: Kim and Shego journey through each others pasts. Warning: This story mentions domestic abuse and murder. Not for younger viewers.
1. Tempus SimiaAgain!

Kim Possible and her arch-nemesis were fighting over a monkey shaped statue called the Tempus Simia or the Time Monkey. When suddenly Kim and the green-skinned woman vanished in a flash of bright light. "Where'd they go?!" asks a blue-skinned man. "I don't know Drakken." says a blonde haired teenager. "Stoppable?!" Drakken says angrily. "I'm not lying Drakken!" Ron Stoppable says while holding up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "Fine I believe you." Drakken says with a tired sigh.

-Meanwhile in the timestream-

"Where are we?" the green-skinned women asks. "I think we're in the timestream Shego." Kim replies. "Oh great we're lost in time." Shego says with a tired sigh. "Wade will figure out a way to rescue us Shego." Kim says optimistically. Shego snorts pessimistically. "Like Poindexter can figure out time travel." "You know he has like six Ph.d's right." Kim replies defensively. Suddenly they land on the ground beneath a tree house just as a multi-colored comet is streaking across the sky towards them. "No way this is the day I received my powers." Shego says breathlessly. "Do you think we should probably get out of the trajectory of the comet Shego?!" Kim asks nervously. "Definitely." Shego says as she pulls Kim away from the tree house just as the comet hits it.


	2. The Day Shego Received Her Powers

"Whoa that was close." Kim says as relief floods her voice. "I'll say." Shego says sighing in relief. "Welcome to my past Princess." Shego says as she looks around. "I wonder why we stopped here in this specific place and time in your past Shego." Kim says deep in thought. "It's like a trip down memory lane." Shego mutters. "Could the timestream want me to understand you better?" Kim mummers starting to pace next to her arch-nemesis. Five figures crawl out of the wreakage of the destroyed treehouse. The figure with long raven hair stumbles to her feet. She turns around and starts helping up the other four people on the ground next to her. "Shego is that you?" Kim asks in astonishment as she watches the raven haired girl help her siblings to their feet. "Yeah Princess that's me alright. I was the first one to get to my feet and my first instinct was to help my brothers even with six broken ribs and a concussion." Shego says smiling wistfully and a far away look in her emerald green eyes. "That's amazing Shego." Kim says quietly. "They were the only family I had left after our parents died in a car accident a week before." Shego says quietly her eyes shining with unshed tears. Shego's hands clench into fists as her jaw tightens in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. "I'm sorry about your parents Shego." Kim says looking at the scene in front of them. "It was my fault that they got into that accident. If I hadn't snuck out and been caught by the police then they wouldn't have had to come get me and they wouldn't have been hit by that drunk driver." Shego says looking angry not at Kim but at herself. Shego's eyes shifts away from the scene in front of them and over to Kim. "Don't push away those who love you because you'll end up regretting it later on in life. I regret pushing away my parents every single day of my life. Don't make my mistake Kim." Shego says with a serious look on her face. "It's not your fault that your parents died Shego. It's only the drunk drivers fault." Kim says as she puts a hand on Shego's shoulder. Shego's shoulders slump. "I can't help feel that I'm to blame for their deaths Kim. That's what eventually made me leave Team Go. I couldn't look my brothers in the face without feeling the guilt gnaw at my insides." Shego says in a broken whisper as her body language screamed broken. The plasma around Shego's clenched fists dissipates. A figure with broad shoulders picks up the smallest two figures as the raven haired figure supports the tall, lanky figure. The raven haired figure winces as her broken ribs start protesting at the added weight. The group of five start walking away from the wreakage of the treehouse. The scene around them disappears as Kim and Shego re-enter the timestream. "Next stop here we come." Kim mutters as she growls softly in annoyance.

-With Drakken and Ron in the present-

Ron calls Wade on his Ronnunicator. "What's up Ron?" Wade asks as his image appears on the screen. "Kim and Shego got sucked into the timestream Wade!" Ron says with a panicked look on his face and his brown eyes wide. "Ron calm down we'll find a way to rescue them." Wade says as his fingers fly across his keyboard. "Stoppable you need to calm down before you have a panic attack then you'd be useless to Possible and Shego." Drakken says looking at the blonde haired teenager who was on the verge of hyperventilating. "How can I calm down when my best friend is lost in time Drakken! I'm her best friend and sidekick I'm supposed to have her back! I'm supposed to protect her!" Ron says loudly as he clenches his fist in anger. "I'll contact you when I have a lock on Shego's plasma signature." Wade says before his image fades from the screen of the Ronnunicator. "Don't worry Stoppable Kimberly Ann and Shego are too tough to let this stop them." Drakken says as he lays his gloved hand on Ron's shoulder. A shiver runs up Ron's spine at when Drakken's hand lands on his shoulder. Ron looks at Drakken and locks eyes with him. "His eyes are so blue like the sky on a cloudless day." Ron thinks in awe. His eyes widen when he realizes what just went through his head. "Stoppable's eyes are like deep pools of molten chocolate." Drakken thinks in admiration before his eyes widen when he realizes what just went through his head. Ron shakes off Drakken's hand. Hurt flashes through Drakken's eyes momentarily. Ron feels a surge of guilt at the look of hurt in Drakken's eyes. Drakken tears his eyes away from Ron's face as he tries to reign in his emotions. "Drakken are you ok?" Ron asks quietly looking at Drakken's stiff posture. "I'm fine Stoppable." Drakken snaps. Ron flinches slightly at Drakken's tone. Ron places his hand on Drakken's shoulder. Drakken yanks his shoulder out of Ron's grip. "Don't touch me Ronald." Drakken growls as he turns to face Ron. "Sorry Drakken it won't happen again." Ron says quietly as hurt quickly flashes through Ron's chocolate brown eyes.

-Back with Kim and Shego-

Nothing but blue surround the two women who are hurtling through the timestream at a phenomenal rate. "I wonder what our next stop is going to be?" Kim says looking thoughtful.


	3. Kim Possible's Startling Past

-With Kim and Shego-

The two women slow down before they're deposited sometime in Kim's past where a house was surrounded by police cars and ambulances. "Oh no this can't happening." Kim mutters starting to panic. "What can't be happening Kim?" Shego asks looking at the panicking redhead. "I might as well tell you seeing as you're about to find out. The Possible's are my adopted parents, my biological father was an abusive drunk who would beat me and my biological mother, where we've stopped in my past is the day my biological father beats my biological mother to death with a golf club." Kim says quietly looking pained. Shego's eyes widen. "Were you home?" Shego asks looking at Kim. "Yeah I witnessed the whole thing. That's why I do what I do to honor my biological mother as a hero." Kim says as a faraway look enters her eyes. "What happened to your biological father Kim?" Shego asks as she turns to look at the redhead. "He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole." Kim says tonelessly. "Do you miss your birth mother Kim?" Shego asks quietly. "Everyday of my life but I know that she loves me and she'd be proud of me. Anne treats me like I'm her own flesh and blood and not like some traumatized kid with a multitude of mental problems." Kim says smiling sadly. "What kind of mental problems?" Shego asks curiously. "Depression, PTSD." Kim says quietly with an ashamed look on her face. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Kim. You went through a traumatic experience." Shego says gently. A redheaded man is led out of the house with his hands handcuffed behind his back. The man is shoved into the back of a police car. "That man is my father Patrick Grant convicted murderer." Kim says motioning to the redheaded man in the police car. "What was your birth mothers name Kim?" Shego asks as she stares at the scene in front of them. "Katherine Grant. I have a little brother who lives in National City California. His name is Carter Grant. He lives with our mom's twin sister Cat." Kim says quietly as she stuffs her hands into the front pocket of her cargo pants. "Why don't you live with them?" Shego asks. "Our aunt could only take one of us in." Kim says with a small sigh. "Do you miss your little brother?" Shego asks quietly. "Yeah but he doesn't remember me since he was only six months old and I was four when Katherine was murdered. As far as Carter is concerned, Cat Grant is his mother." Kim says as her voice breaks and tears gather in her emerald green eyes. Two paramedics exit the house with a covered gurney between them. The paramedics place the gurney into an ambulance before they get in and drive away. Two police officers exit the house. One was carrying an male infant and the other was leading a small redheaded girl. "Is that you and your brother?" Shego asks. "Yeah that's us." Kim says as a small sob escapes her throat. Shego pulls Kim into a tight hug. Kim cries into Shego's chest. "Shhh. It's ok Kimberly it's ok." Shego says soothingly as she runs a hand through Kim's hair. The police car containing Patrick Grant pulls away and heads for Middleton Police Department. "Kim? Does your sidekick know about your past?" Shego asks quietly as she continues comforting the redhead crying in her arms. "No. I couldn't bare for anyone to know about what happened to me." Kim says quietly as her sobbing slowly stops. "Your past is safe with me I promise and I always keep my promises." Shego says quietly as she lets go of Kim. "Thanks Shego." Kim says as the car containing Kim and her baby brother Carter pulls away and heads to Middleton Orphanage. "You're welcome Kim. Where did you live after this happened?" Shego asks as she watches the car leave. "I went to live at the Middleton Orphanage. That place was horrible. Noboby really cared about us. To them we were nothing but a burden, but then I'd never would have gotten adopted by the Possible's." Kim says with a faraway look in her eyes. "I know how that feels Kim. I lived in orphanage after the comet blew up in our faces. We were in the system until Hego turned eighteen." Shego says smiling sadly. Kim sighs and looks at Shego with sadness in her eyes. "I was fifteen when the Possible's adopted me." Kim says as her body starts hunching forward as the memories assault her mind. Kim starts whimpering quietly. "Kim whats wrong?" Shego asks looking distressed. "Daddy please stop hurting Mommy." Kim whimpers as her body starts shaking. Shego's eyes widen. "She's having an episode of PTSD." Shego says quietly before she pulls Kim into her arms and holds her tightly. "Daddy please." Kim says in a pleading tone of voice. "Kimmie snap out of it." Shego says as she strokes Kim's red hair. Kim gasps as the PTSD episode ends. "Kim you back?" Shego asks as she pulls back to look Kim in the eye."Yeah I'm back." Kim says as she pulls herself out of Shego's arms. "Being back here must be really hard for you Kim." Shego says looking thoughtful. "More than you could ever imagine Shego." Kim says quietly. "I think I understand you better now Princess." Shego says with a sincere look on her pale green visage.


End file.
